


Theories At Night, While Cuddling

by orphan_account



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I love yall, Kinda?, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and i love these bois, i just need more art theory, idk man, so i wrote it myself, they deserve happiness, ty to the discord for giving me a prompt lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Bart has to remind Claire to take care of himself. Bart's also really bad at hiding his feelings.





	1. Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> They might be ooc jvlkndsvjn  
> anyways enjoy this little fluffy fanfic of my bois

Bart stared out of the window of the old apartment, the rain poured down and it didn’t look like it would stop anytime soon. Looking back at the table he sat at, Claire was scribbling down some mindless theories about something Bart had tried to understand, only to nod along to whatever Claire was saying. It had been like this for awhile, Claire coming over to Bart’s and showing him all of his theories. Bart, to be honest, really enjoyed it. Not because of the theories, though those were interesting too, but because he got to spend more time with Claire.

He loved the theoriest more than he was willing to admit. Although Claire rarely took care of himself, Bart had always had to remind him to eat, take a shower, and most of all, sleep.

It was already 11:08 pm, maybe they should go to sleep. “Do you want to sleep in the bed tonight?” Bart said through Claire’s rambling.

“What?” He looked up from what he was writing.

“You can, uh, sleep in my bed if you want tonight.” Bart’s bed was… pretty crappy, but it was better than the couch.

“Oh, um, sure.” Claire looked over to the bed, nodding to Bart. Bart honestly thought Claire would reject, but he was glad he didn’t. Before Bart could say anything, Claire started moving his notes in a pile. Bart decided he would get pjs for Claire, and by that he means probably an oversized t-shirt and some shorts.

After getting the clothes from Bart’s closet, he handed them to Claire. “Here, you can wear these to sleep. The clothes you have on desperately need to be washed.” It was true, he had been wearing them for at least three days now.

“Oh, I can just wear the-”

“You’re not getting in my bed smelling like that, Claire.” Bart cut him off, determined to get Claire cleaned up. “Just put them and we can sleep.” He handed the clothes to Claire, gently pushing him towards the bathroom.

“Oh, um, okay.” Claire took the clothes and went to change, Bart did have a point.

Meanwhile, Bart turned off all the lights in the kitchen, leaving on a small lamp by the bed. He got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He felt weird liking Claire, since he knew Claire didn’t feel anything back. Maybe he should stop thinking this will go further.  
Claire came out with Bart’s clothes on, but of course still wearing his tin foil hat. He felt… shy? He normally wore things that covered him up, he felt cold wearing this.

Claire climbed in beside Bart, laying on his side facing Bart. “Thanks for the clothes.” Claire said as he moved the comforter to cover him more.

Bart turned on his side too, looking at Claire. “They look cute on you.” Wait, no, he shouldn’t try to flirt with him, whatever flirting even is.

“Wait- no- I’m sorry I- I didn’t mean it lik-” Bart stuttered through his apology, looking away from Claire.

Claire smiled while chuckling, “No, you’re fine. They fit nicely.” Because although they were big on Bart, they did fit Claire a bit better. He obviously was amused watching Bart be a blushing mess, Claire found it cute.

"Oh, okay. Thanks? I thought you might be weirded out." He laughed halfheartedly, still looking away.

Claire scooted over to where Bart was laying pulling him closer. Bart hugged onto Claire, burying his head into his chest. Bart mumbled a 'I love you', Claire only making a soft 'hm' in response. They stayed like that for awhile, and Bart couldn't be happier. They both fell asleep sometime into the night, content with staying next to eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, cuddles and smooches!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got around to finishing this lol :0  
> hopefully you like it!!!

Bart listened to Claire rant about something he didn't quite understand. Letting the tin foil wearing man to lean up against him, Bart wrapped them up in a cozy blanket. They were laying on the couch, letting the tv go on in the background. Bart had his head against Claire's shoulder and looked onto the small paper where Claire had that tried to explain this theory. It wasn't too much of a confusing one but then again it is Claire.

"...And that's why the space foxes are dangerous." Claire finished off, looking over to Bart who was practically holding onto him. It was another normal night of sitting on the sofa and not doing much. Claire didn't mind, because he got to talk about his theories. Which Bart seemed somewhat interested in. He also got to lay with Bart, which he loved.

"Are you falling asleep?" Claire said as he put the paper on the coffee table, sitting so that Bart was somehow closer to him.

Bart let out a yawn, "No."

Claire sighed on looked at Bart, taking in the sight. Bart's clothes were ruffled, his oh so soft hair fell across his face. A sight Claire was used to, but it made him feel heat come up to his cheeks. That was something that happened a lot around Bart recently, the artist somehow managed to be cuter and cuter.

Bart looked back up at Claire. His eyes were the deep brown Bart loved. Although, ever since that one night nothing had ever gone farther.

"Don't lie to me, Bart. You know I can see right through it." Claire smiled, cupping Bart's cheek and gently pulling his head up to meet Claire's. Bart let him, putting his hand on Claire's arm. Bart made an "mm" sound, closing his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure where Claire was going with this, but he was willing to come along for the ride. Claire laid his forehead against Bart's and closed his eyes too.

They stayed like that, their faces inches apart. Bart just wanted to break the distance, but he was afraid Claire might not feel that way.

Until Claire let go of Bart's face and put his hand on his shoulder, moving so that he was now on top of Bart. Bart blushed when he realized what had happened, feeling almost intimidated by Claire.

"What did you mean that night?" Claire spoke in an almost whisper, looking at Bart in the eyes. Oh, so that was where this was going. Maybe they should talk about that sooner or later. 

"I- uh, I..." Bart let his sentence drift off, looking away from Claire. He loved him, so so much. But he didn't have the confidence to say that out loud. Bart slowly let his hands fall on Claire's hips, still anywhere besides his face. He had no idea how to handle this situation.

"I, um, love you, Claire." There, he said it.

Then Claire kissed him. Huh, okay, this is good. Bart kissed back, closing his eyes and pushing closer to Claire. Claire wrapped his arms around Bart's shoulders, leaning into him. Claire eventually broke away, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Claire said after catching his breath. Bart softly giggled, his hair a mess. They kissed again, this time Claire had rolled over to the side of Bart. Bart cuddled onto him, breaking the kiss to lay his head on Claire's chest.

They stayed like that for awhile, eventually falling asleep together in a tangled mess.


End file.
